otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Moira Oak
Found in a field in the forest district, the exact age of birth for Moira is unknown. A woodsman and his wife discovered the girl in a field along a well travelled road with no indication of who the infant belonged to. Taking the girl they raised her as their own. Her 'mother' died when Moira was age 3 and during the funeral rites it was discovered that she was Sunkissed, blessed by the Light. At age six Scourge returned to bring her back to Sun's Keep, her father passing on two years later. Moira received the same training all Scourge do from age 6 to 16, never the formidable opponent of others but far more devious and calculating despite her naive exterior. At age 16 she was sent as part of a Ray to investigate the destruction of an inn in Hawk's Aerie. An extended stay netted the young girl both allies and enemies. With the incursion of the Ravager and Stone Gargoyles, Moira's presence seemed to coincided most heavily with their attacks. The first attack of the Ravager in Light's Reach had Moira aiding the escape towards the Palace where an infamous encounter with the Emperor occured. The first of many run-ins the young Scourge would have with the Imperial representatives over difference of opinions. In the months that followed, the multiple attacks by the stone Gargoyles led to Moira capturing their eyes as one would a trophy, chasing the creatures off until she herself was captured. For many months the Scourge was presumed dead as she resided in captivity at the hands of the Gargoyles upon a mesa in the remmants of Light's Reach. Only the acts of fellow Scourge who had not given up faith in her being still alive eventually set the girl free. The cost however was great as Moira was stricken with blindness. A longtime friend of Moira's, Corriden Lomasa, who had found himself in trouble had drawn the Scourge before the Emperor to defend the man. It was during this visit to the Palace that a new discovery was made of Moira's true origins, being a Zahir daughter and sister to then Surrector Tomassa Zahir. As the Ravager made itself apparent once more, kidnapping the Emperor, Moira was amongst the first to call for action from within the Church in a vocal manner, taking her case before the Council. Wisdom garnered from an old enemy had led Moira to the conclusion that the solution was to follow the same accords that had formed the Aegis itself, using the Shadow to defeat the Shadow. But such a stance within the Church was impossible with her stature. Quiet words and actions however led to the release of a creature capable of defeating the Ravager through the manipulations of the Scourge. Pained with the conspiracy, the treason of her soul, Moira sought refuge in the deepest parts of the forests around Sun's Keep, resigning herself to a life of isolation. Long months passed again as she learned once more to see, this time without her eyes. Only recently has the Scourge emerged into the presence of others once again, carrying with her the stately walking staff crafted of Jade that has become the young woman's calling card. Category:Book of the White Tree Category:Chiaroscuro Characters